With you
by Nefertel
Summary: Getting over Artie wasnt as hard as she thought, someone new comes into Tina's life causing her to feel things she never knew she could.  Will Tina fall for this new guy or will Artie realise his mistake and want her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is my first glee fanfic so please be kind and show some love ;-)**

**This is a mike/tine fic cause I just love these two also has Kelly Clarkson's 'since you've been gone' in this never done one with a song in it so please bear with me**

**I don't own any of the glee characters or the songs.**

Tina walked slowly through the halls of McKinley high. She impatiently checked her phone for the tenth time that day, the hundredth time that weekend. She sighed as she saw no messages or missed calls from Artie.

Ever since he had spurned her because of her fake stutter she had desperate hopes that he would forgive her. It had been several weeks and still, he barely looked at her anymore. She entered the choir room and stopped dead in her tracks: there was Artie with some girl she didn't know right on his lap. They were giggling and joking with one another, unaware of Tina's presence. Suddenly she felt an uncomfortable tingle to her heart. It hurt.

She walked quietly back out trying to seem as unaffected as possible and ran into the girls bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she stared at her reflection. _What am I doing? _She thought to herself. Wiping away her tears she stood straight reciting that little thought in her head_. I'm not going to cry for that guy. He's nothing to me now._

Walking out with a little more confidence, she knew just what she was going to do.

The whole group was in the music room when Mr. Shu arrived. "Well guys, I hope you all had a very good weekend but now its homework time. Who would like to go first?"

Everyone slinked back in their seats expecting Rachel to take the lead, but before she could jump in first, Tina shot her hand up. "I'll start Mr. Shu."

Mr. Shu smiled and nodded approvingly. Determined, Tina stood facing everyone with her hands on her hips. "This song represents exactly how I feel." She nodded to the band as they started to play.

"_Here's the thing, we started out friends, it was cool but it was all pretend_. _Yeah yeah, since you been gone," _she began strongly.

"_You dedicated, you took the time.  
Wasn't long till' I called you mine,  
Yeah yeah,  
Since you been gone._

_And all you'd ever hear me say,  
Is how I pictured me with you,  
That's all you'd ever hear me say .."_

With a hint of determinationin her eyes, she continued to sing the chorus with all her emotions intact.

"_But since you been gone,  
I can breathe for the first time,  
I'm so moving on.  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you,  
Now I get  
What I want.  
Since you been gone _

_How can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song.  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you been gone. _

_How come I'd never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you?  
I guess you never felt that way." _

Looking straight into Artie's eluding eyes, she sang with even more passion.

"_But since you been gone,  
I can breathe for the first time,  
I'm so moving on.  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you,  
Now I get(I get)  
What I want.  
Since you been gone!"_

The rest of the Glee members joined in singing the background.

"_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again!"_

Tina circled around the band, singing freely with the lead guitarist. She averted back her attention to her main focus for the last few verses.

"_But since you been gone,  
I can breathe for the first time,  
I'm so moving on.  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you),  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know),  
That I get, I get what I want .."_

Finally winding down, she sat back in her chair and sang the rest of the lines in a more quiet tone though still grasping the same emotional depth.

_"Since you been gone..  
Since you been gone..  
Since you been gone."_

With a tired breath she finished, everyone stood and applauded, except Artie who slowly but apathetically applauded. No one had seemed to notice that during the whole duration of the song Artie's face remained down only stealing glances at her and that another male was watching her more intently then was necessary.

"Great job Tina. I could really experience the feelings you had singing that song. Now who's next?"

After Glee club was finished Tina walked to her gaudy car, feeling happy and accomplished. She was finally over Artie.

"Hey Tina," came a deep voice from behind her.

She spun in shock. "Oh hi Mike. Y-y-you surprised me," she stammered.

He smiled gently. "Sorry, didn't mean to. I just wanted to say that you did a really good job," he began. "It was for Artie, wasn't it?" She gave a shocked expression.

He smiled at her stunned face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I was just wondering why. I thought you and him were together .." He tried to hide his hopeful smile. _Please say no,_ he thought.

She smiled "W-we were almost, but something came inb-b-between us and made him leave." His face was now filled with concern. "But now I'm g-good and happy without him." Mike smiled at her answer trying not to jump up and down with joy.

Tina smiled at his response a bit confused. "That's great Tina. Well, not that he left you but that you're not hung up on him anymore. Not that you .. It was just that - Uh ... I forgot what I was saying."

She laughed at his rambling. "I think it was on the lines of giving m-me a high five and saying we-we-well done." He laughed as well and did accordingly.

"Well I err... have to go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" He grinned brighter and walked away looking back as he got inside his car and waved goodbye.

Tina waved in response and watched him leaving, wondering what had just happened right then. The whole way home, she smiled to herself remembering Mike's nervous babbling.

_Maybe,_ she thought. _Maybe Mike would be better for me._ Chuckling at the silly idea, she went inside of her house looking forward for the next day.

_**here you go guys let me know what you think please sorry if it sucks it is just an introductory chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you all so much for your reviews and I am sorry for not updating sooner hope it was worth the wait **

**Also I don't own 'Justin Bieber's that should be me' and 'Chris Brown's superhuman'**

**Also I wanna thank YOURDORKALWAYS for editing this for me couldn't do this without you**

Tina had been on a high for several weeks now, and even if Artie barely spoke to her she was completely ok with that. It seems he has realized that she isn't so easy to walk – well, in his case, roll - all over. She was a powerful and strong-willed woman and he wasn't going to change that - change her.

Lately, Mike had been paying her with sweet little comments here and there, either about her outfits, singing or dancing. She also hadn't failed to notice that he would sit nearer and nearer to her in every glee club rehearsal, which eventually led up to him sitting right next to her.

Confidently walking into the music room, she took her usual seat at the back. Shortly after, Mike came strolling into the room and as expected, grabbed a seat and placed it to where she was sitting.

Artie was the only one to notice this and he didn't like it one bit, but before he had a chance to comment or think further, Mr. Schu walked in the classroom prepared to start the day's lesson. "Alright guys. You've had the whole weekend to come up with your assignment. Who wants to go first?"

Again as expected Rachel's hand shot up slicing through the air. "Ok Rachel."

She eagerly jumped up with an extended, disturbing smile plastered on her face. "I have decided to sing Jamelia's 'superstar' because I really feel that I ... - I mean, we, all are superstars."

Everyone groaned as she began to belt out another flawless note. No one could argue that she was the best they had but her obnoxious behaviour didn't help her in anyway.

They all clapped when she finally finished her song and took her seat. "Well done Rachel. That was good. Who else would like to show how they have been feeling?"

The room fell silent for a minute. Tina sighed, but before she could lift her hand Artie called out, "I will, Mr. Schu." He wheeled himself into the middle and turned to face the group. "This is how I've been feeling lately."

The moment the music began, he looked directly at Tina's direction as he started to sing.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
Rumours spreadin' 'bout this other guy  
Do you do what you did when you did with me  
Does he love you the way I can  
Did you forget all the plans that you made with me  
Cause baby I didn't_

His eyes went back at forth between Mike and Tina.

_That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me, That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts_

This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
But that should be me  
That should be me  


Tina shifted uncomfortably in her chair at Artie's gaze as did Mike. He knew this song was aimed at both him and Tina but he hadn't shown any obvious signs that he really like her, had he?

_You said you needed a little time from my mistakes  
It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced  
Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_

What you doin' to me  
You're taking him where we used to go  
Now if you're trying to break my heart  
It's working cause you know

That that should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me, That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That should be me

He veered his eyes to the rest of the glee clubbers who seemed enthralled by his performance. If they – if anyone – understood the meaning behind it, he couldn't tell.

_I need to know should I fight  
For love or disarm  
It's getting harder to heal  
This pain from my heart_

Ooh Ooh

That should be me holding your hand  
That should be me making you laugh  
That should be me this is so sad  
That should be me, That should be me  
That should be me feeling your kiss  
That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong  
I can't go on  
'Till you believe  
That that should be me

Holding your hand  
That should be me  
The one making you laugh (oh baby oh)  
That should be me

That should be me  
Giving you flowers  
That should be me  
Talking for hours  
That should be me (that should be me)  
That should be me

That should be me  
Never should've let you go  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me  
I never should've let you go  
That should be me

He finished his performance and everyone enthusiastically applauded. Mr. Schu came up and lightly patted him on the back. "Wow, that was amazing Artie. Well done. I wonder who could compete with that," playfully taunting the other students. Before anyone could answer the bell went signalling end of the lesson.

"Well guys, we will pick up where we left off tomorrow, gives the rest of you guy's the chance to see if you can compete with Artie."

Artie was deviously smiling at the way Mike and Tina were avoiding each other after his strong performance. After Glee had been over, he followed her out to her car in the school parking lot. "Tina, can I talk to you for a minute?"

She sighed heavily as she turned to face him. "Yeah Artie, what's up?"

He smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me."

Tina shook her head empathetically grinning. "Sorry Artie, I can't. I have a family thing I have to go to tonight. This party that my parents are throwing for the other Asian families we know." Without giving him time to reply, she quickly jumped into her vehicle.

Disappointed, he spotted Mike shortly just exiting the school building. He wheeled over to him. "Hey Mike," he greeted.

Mike looked sceptical at his deceitful smile. "Um, hi Artie what's up?"

Artie followed right behind Mike to his car. "I was just wondering what you were doing tonight."

Mike looked confusedly at him, slowing down to stare back at him. "Uh, I have to go with my family to this party for the Asians in the community. They have it every year so I can't really miss it. Why do you ask?"

Artie paled for a minute. That was the same one Tina was hosting. "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang with me since we've been in glee together for a year now and I still don't know that much about you."

Mike was still very wary of this new attitude Artie was showing, since he basically sang a song telling him that under no certain terms was Mike to take Tina away from him. "Oh, well maybe another time. I would invite you tonight but it's an Asian family thing. I, uh, I gotta go though, so I'll see you tomorrow Artie."

He watched Mike depart with disappointment. Now, Mike and Tina were going to spend an evening together who knew what was gonna happen.

Later that night, Tina stood near the opening of the huge tent that was being used for the event. She knew all the families that had come so far and greeted them all with her parents with a smile on her face, but so far, there was no one near her age group. Most were the either the same age as her parents and the only people even remotely close to her age were 10 or 11. She sighed again.

"Hey Tina," said a deep voice startling her.

She looked up to the smiling face of Mike Chang. "Oh Mike hi! I've never seen you here before."

He smiled. "Well I usually have been able to get out of coming to this, but I couldn't this time."

She laughed turning to her parents that had been so curious as to the teenage boy their daughter had been conversing with. "Mom, dad, this is Mike. He's my friend from school. I'm gonna show him around, so I'll see you guys later!"

Her parents greeted him warmly and nodded their heads with a slight hint of slyness in their grins. Taking his arms and locking it with hers, they wondered off.

The rest of the evening, they spent their time together simply laughing and talking. This had probably been the only time either of them had enjoyed these annual, Asian gatherings, but now that they both had each other to serve as company, there was no doubt in their minds that they would be willing to go to another party like this.

As the two sat idly on the circular tables covered with ivory table cloths, they couldn't help but notice the little karaoke machine the older Asian parents had grown to adore. They also couldn't help but enjoy and slightly chuckle at the various people singing on the karaoke that had been put up in the middle of the tent.

"Hey, how about we show these people how to really sing?" suggested Mike standing up and holding his hand out to Tina. She approvingly beamed at him, and nodded while taking his hand.

They stepped up to the machine and carefully chose their song together, and both grabbed the pair of microphones that had been laid out on the amateur stage. They noticed both of their families abruptly stopping their discussion to look at them. Neither of them could help but feel a little nervous with their parents' staring since both their families had been so oblivious to their talent.

The music started to play, showing lyrics to Chris Brown's 'Superhuman.'

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees _

Mike sang facing Tina who smiled, pleasantly surprised by his smooth voice. She had never actually really heard him sing. He usually just sang in the chorus with everyone else.

_But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see through the me I used to be_

You changed my whole life  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human

__They sang in perfect harmony side by side.

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

__He looked straight into her eyes as he sang, she was blushing a little at his stare.

_Well every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see how love can set me free_

__As bravely as she could, she responded with a look straight in his eyes as well.

_You changed my whole life (life)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (uh-huh)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human (I feel so superhuman X2)  
Super human_

It's not a bird, not a plane  
It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I feel like I can do anything  
Going going, I'm gone away love  
  
_You changed my whole life (oh uh)  
Don't know what your doing to me with your love (to me with your love)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human_

As they finished, both catching their lost breath, everyone applauded their performance. Both teenagers blushed at the standing ovation and awkwardly bowed.

They quickly made their exit out into the fresh air giggling like mad. They sat on the various benches that had been placed around the outside of the tent.

"That was amazing. You were amazing," said Tina still giggling.

Mike smirked cheekily. "You've heard me sing before Tina."

She shook her head. "Not really. You've never actually sung a solo or anything and you're always in the background or with Matt."

He thought a moment. "You're right, huh? But oh well." He shrugged his shoulders and looked at the glittering stars above.

"Tina, where are you?" called her mother.

"Coming!" she answered.

She smiled at Mike one last time and quickly got up and walked away, leaving Mike with a played out smile on his face.

The next day, all the glee members were in the rehearsal room waiting for Mr. Schu. Artie was watching Mike and Tina carefully as they contentedly chatted with Mercedes and Kurt.

"Okay guys, we'll finish the performances today. So who wants to go first this time?" Mr. Schu sighed as Rachel instantly struck her arm into the air. "Rachel, you went yesterday. Let's give someone else a chance to go, ok?"

"But Mr. Schu, I have prepared another song to highlight my ever changing feelings," she unconvincingly protested.

"Maybe next assignment Rachel, now please, anyone else that wants to go, besides Rachel?"

He scanned the reluctant group until a voice he was definitely not expecting said, "I'll go Mr. Schu. I have a song, if... That's ok."

**Well here you go guys this was defiantly the longest chapter I have ever done hope it was worth the wait please review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thank you all so much for your reviews and I am sorry for not updating sooner hope it was worth the wait **

**Also I wanna thank YOURDORKALWAYS again for editing this for me couldn't do this without you**

**Also I do not own the amazing song 'just the way you are' by Bruno Mars**

Everyone turned in surprise.

"Wow ,ok. Great Mike, come on down." Everyone cheered as he stepped down and faced the crowd.

He was a little nervous. He'd never really sang by himself before, nonetheless in front of immense groups of people. "Uh, hi guys. The song is called 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars." They all nodded in approval.

He stood ready as the music started.

"_Ah_

_Ah_

_Ah_

_Oh her eyes her eyes_

_Make the stars look like their not shining_

_Her hair her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday,"_

He looked at Tina as he started to sing, hoping she would recognize the meaning behind what he was doing.

"_Yeah_

_I know I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And its so its so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok _

_I'll say,"_

Trying to add his genuine emotion into it, everyone was mesmerized by his song.

"_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are."_

Artie scowled as he saw Tina smile and rock side to side as she enjoyed the music. At this point, he knew he would have to think of something good to separate the happy pair.

"_Yeah _

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh_

_She hates but I think's It's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know you know you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfects what your searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look ok_

_You'll know I'll say,"_

Tina adored the song. Secretly fantasizing of Mike saying all those sweet things to her, she blushed furtively to herself.

"_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face _

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah."_

As he finished the last line, everyone cheered heartily. Mike flushed as he got a standing ovation.

Mr. Schu jogged up to him with a cheesy grin on his face. "Wow Mike! That was amazing. Where having you been hiding?"

At the end of the session when everyone left, Mike stayed behind. He put on his favorite mix CD and started to dance. It always relaxed him.

As he was getting into the rhythm, he failed to notice he was being watched, until a body came and joined him. When one of his moves forced him to hold his hand out to the side as if to ask someone to dance, he was surprised to feel a hand connect.

He turned to see a smiling Tina holding his hand. Smiling in response, he pulled her towards him and the pair danced to the music as if it was second nature to them.

Neither noticed Artie spying from Mr. Schu's office. He snuck in the room to wait until Mike was alone, though he hadn't expected Tina to come back.

When the music finally faded out, the two teens sat down breathless. "Wow Mike. That was amazing."

He grinned again. "Yeah I know, you surprised me."

She blushed. "I came back to get my jacket and saw you dancing. I wasn't gonna disturb you but then when I tried to get past you, your hand came and it was just instinct I guess."They both laughed.

"I really liked your song today," she said in praise.

"Thanks," humbly smiling. "You know, I've noticed something. You haven't stuttered when you talk to me in a while."

Tina's face paled. _Oh no,_ she thought. _If I tell him the truth he might act like Artie_.

She nervously clasped her hands_. But then he isn't like Artie. Maybe I should just do it like ripping off a band-aid._

Preparing to lunge in with the truth, she anxiously brought her eyes to his. "Well, the truth is .. I don't have a stutter. I created it years ago and it stuck."

He was surprised by her admission. "Really? Why?"

She looked down ashamed. "I don't know really. It just made me different."

Mike nodded in thought. "Is that why Artie stopped talking to you and everything?"

She nodded as a silent tear crept down her face.

Mike caught it and lifted her face to meet his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of people do things like that. I'm not gonna judge you on something you did when I didn't know you." He gently stroked her cheek as she smiled.

"Really?" she asked. He just nodded and brought his face closer to hers and just as there lips were about to meet a loud crash from the hallway interrupted them causing them to jump apart.

"I should probably get home, see you tomorrow Mike," she said as she collected her things and walked out of the rehearsal room.

Mike sighed. _I was that close_ he thought, as he to gathered his things and left, still unaware of Artie watching from the office.

**Let me no what you think please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thank you all so much for your reviews and I am sorry for not updating sooner hope it was worth the wait **

**Also I wanna thank YOURDORKALWAYS again for editing this for me couldn't do this without you **

**I also don't own 'don't mess with my man' by Nivea feat Jagged Edge **

Tina sat anxiously waiting for the rest of glee to come into the rehearsal room. She hadn't seen Mike since the almost-kiss a week ago. Since then, she's been avoiding him.

When everyone started entering the music room she noticed Mike arrive and quickly avoided her eyes as he sat down on the other side of the room. She sighed and turned to face Mr. Schu who had just walked in.

"Well guys, it's another week and I have your assignments for the week: duets. I'm gonna get the hat with your names in again and you will all pick a song and sing it in front of the group. And to make it interesting, the winners will get their duet in the set list for Sectionals and perform it!"

Everyone groaned. Last time they did duets, none of them actually managed to sing the actual duets they had chosen.

Mercedes stood and begrudgingly walked to the hat and reached her hand in, slowly opening the little slip of paper and rolled her eyes.

"Puck." In response, Puck groaned while Artie wheeled up and reached in. He had his fingers crossed on his other hand chanting in his head, 'please be Tina, please be Tina'.

He drew it out, looked at the name and his shoulders slumped disappointed. "Santana." She looked as equally grossed out by the pick also.

Next, Mike walked up and put his hand into the hat. He drew out the tiny paper and sighed. "Tina," he called. Her heart did a leap in her chest at her name falling from his lips only remembering that he was upset with her.

After all the names were called, everyone split into the pairs to take time and talk about ideas. Though, Mike and Tina simply sat side by side not really talking. This didn't go unnoticed by Artie.

He smiled to himself deviously. Maybe I don't have to do anything after all, he thought as he turned back to Santana who was rattling on about the merits of singing with her.

Several days had passed and now it was time for the first duet pair to go and to everyone's surprise, it was Puck and Mercedes.

Puck stood behind Mercedes and as the music started he slowly moved around her.

Uh, I like it baby (yeah) Uh, one time for the club (ye-eah) Two time for my thugs, uh-huh Three times for my ladies, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon (ooh, oh) Uh, Nivea y'all.. JE y'all... (oooh) Uh-uh, JE y'all

It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me So I'm tellin everybody let him be Cause he's mine and I can't take no pigeons tryna take my baby So I thought I had to let you know Find someone that you can call your own Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone And if I touch you I'll be wrong

Mercedes danced around Puck as she sung, everyone dancing in their seats as the music flowed.

Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own man It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me Seems like a lot of boys tryin me Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell naw! So now you really better check yourself Messin with my girl is bad for your health and So you know you will be dealt with Better find your own girl Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my boys, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl Everyone cheered as Puck belted out his part (well, almost everyone. Santana looked evilly at the pair as she watched them dance a little too close to each other for her liking).

Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now And playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now

It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl Hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man So hard to find a girl that's down for me, don't mess with my girl Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own man

Mercedes and Puck breathed heavily as they continued to dance their routine. They had grown quite close during the week's rehearsal more than anyone would of imagined, including themselves.

Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my boys, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own man If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Got my boys, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl

They finished in a hold to which everyone cheered, they broke apart panting and with nervous smiles they bowed.

Mr. Schu walked up to the two in awe. "Wow guys! That was amazing. You guys will have to really up your game if you wanna beat these two." Everyone cheered even louder.

Once all the fuss died down, everyone started gathering their things, leaving Puck and Mercedes. They seemed to be moving slower than the rest, something that didn't go unnoticed by a certain Latina cheerleader.

"Look Puck, we need to talk."

He turned to her. "What happened between us while we were rehearsing can't ever happen again ok?" She didn't fail to notice the fact that his shoulders slumped a little when she said that.

He didn't say anything; just nodded and quickly left the room or at least that was the plan. At the last minute, he changed his mind and quickly stepped up to her and grabbed her by the waist. Before she could respond he latched onto her lips with his own in a deep passionate kiss. "Of course big mama, it will never happen again."

With that, he left her standing speechless in the middle of the room. She finally collected herself and quickly left.

Later that night Tina stood anxiously outside Mike's home. They had agreed to meet that night to go over their song since they only had a few days before they had to perform.

She finally gathered the courage to ring the doorbell, and to her great surprise, Mike answered in just some sweats, his amazing chest and abs on full show.

"Hey, I was wondering when you were gonna make it to the door," he said as he ushered her inside. She noticed he had a slight humorous tone to his voice so she figured he didn't hate her anymore.

"Yeah, sorry," came her shy reply. She followed him through his house and into his room.

"We can practice in here," he said as he shut the door.

For the next several hours they practiced until Mike's mom came in to suggest Tina going home.

The next day it was Santana and Artie's turned to sing. Everyone cheered as they sang "We've Got Tonight" by Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton. Santana sat on Artie's lap as they belted out the notes.

Again Mr. Schu cheered as he walked up to the pair. "Well done guys. That was amazing and I love the song choice. The rest of you better up your game if you wanna win!" he repeated.

Everyone quickly collected their belongings and as they left, no one noticed Puck following Mercedes out. He followed her out to the parking lot and noticed she stood at the entrance waiting for her mother he presumed.

"Hey do you need a lift?" he called, Mercedes looking around thinking he was calling to someone else. "I mean you hot mama. Do you need a lift?" She was startled out of her daze by her phone ringing.

It was a text from her mother telling her she couldn't come and get her because she was delayed severely. "Actually Puck, yeah I would. Thanks."

The pair left the school car park oblivious to a pair of eyes following there departure very closely.

**Well there you go guys let me know what you think please **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you all so much for your reviews and I am sorry for not updating sooner my internet is back on and playing normally so hopefully will be able to update sooner hope it was worth the wait.**

**Also I wanna thank YOURDORKALWAYS again for editing this for me couldn't do this without you. Also thank you to Aemornian for the translation and the helping of picking the last song.**

**I also do not own the amazing song 'love you more' by JLS or Norah Jones 'the nearness of you' **

Tina and Mike stood nervously in front of the guys who looked expectantly at them to begin. With a brief look to each other as the music began.

Whilst the music began Puck nudged his chair a little more closely next to Mercedes so his leg was briefly touching hers.

_First day that I saw you thought you were beautiful  
But I couldn't talk to you, I watched you walk away  
And it felt like I spent all of that second day trying to figure out what it was that I should have said_

Tina walked forward slowly and then turned towards Mike as he started to sing.

_Third day saw you again, introduced by friend, said all the words I wanted to  
On day four, five and six I don't know what you did, but all I could think about was you_

Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
But everyday I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking what are you waiting for  
Cos everyday I love you a little bit more

_They looked into each others eyes as they sang together, both seemed to forget where they where and who they where with.  
__  
Days they turn into weeks, that's how good this has been  
Still I can't believe the way this first year has flown  
Still you catch me by surprise, when I look in your eyes  
When you turn and say that you love me_

The rest of glee sat mesmerized by the pair Mercedes leaned forward and whispered into Kurt's ear "Yo could they be together"_  
__  
Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
But everyday I love you a little bit more (and more)  
Find myself asking what are you waiting for (what you waiting for)  
Cos everyday I love you a little bit more_

(And more)  
Love you more  
(And more)  
I Love you more  
(And more)  
I Love you more  
Hey hey hey hey

Day one I first laid my eyes on you,  
Day two I can't help but think of you  
Day three was the same as day two  
Day four I fell in love with you

Mike turned his gaze away from Tina and towards the rest of glee not wanting to give away anything to Tina or the rest of glee.__

Day five you spent it with me  
Sixth day knocked me off my feet  
Day seven that's when I knew spend the rest of my life with you

Thought I couldn't want you, more than I did before  
But everyday I love you a little bit more  
Find myself asking (find myself) what are you waiting for (what are you waiting for)  
Cos everyday I love you a little bit more

Everyday , knowing I'm going to see your face  
And that's enough for me (that's enough for me)  
I want you more and more and more everyday

(And more)  
I wanna spend my life with you  
(And more)  
Everyday learn something new  
(And more)  
I love you more and more and more everyday

(And more)  
Love you more  
(And more)  
I love you more  
(And more)  
Love you more

Tina and Mike finished stood very close together holding each others hands quite firmly. Once the music finished they broke apart to the new sound of applause.

"Wow guys that was amazing, I could feel the intensity and the feelings through out that it was as if it was real well done" Mr. Schu praised them and then he turned around and faced the rest of the class "I am really proud of the ones that have already performed you've really gone to town with these duets keep em coming"

Mike and Tina avoided each other all day neither wanted to admit the feelings that emerged when they sang that song in front of everyone. Sure they had rehearsed plenty of times and at times they did feel something but it was never that intense.

The next day Tina was in the rehearsal room all alone she had decided to try and show Mike how she felt but she was too shy to say it so since they were both in glee she thought she would sing it. She had found the perfect song and was just about to start to sing when she heard the door open.

She looked up to see Artie rolling up to her "hey Tina what are you doing?" he asked with a smile on his face "oh erm nothing much how about you?" he stopped right in front of her "I have been looking for you all over"

She sighed 'this can't be good' she thought "oh yeah why? Do you need help with something?" Artie shook his head "no I didn't want anything, well I did want to ask you if you were free tonight cause I am fiending for breadsticks".

She stared at him in shock "are you serious you want to go on a date with me" he nodded with a smile on his face. "yeah are you saying yes" he asked with a smug expression. She finally regained the use of her brain which had frozen in shock.

"Are you high? After what you have put me through you expect me to crawl back to you the moment you decide to want me back. Now that I am happy and don't want you anymore" she stood and stormed out leaving Artie behind.

Later that night Tina purposefully walked to Mike's house and without hesitation she knocked on the door. Mike's mother answered the do r "NiHao Chang TaiTai, Mike zai bu zai ma?" ("Hello Mrs Chang, is Mike at home"). Mrs Chang smiled and nodded "ta zai le" ("yes") Tina smiled "wo keyi kan ta ma?" ("May I see him?") She asked politely again Mrs. Chang smiled "shi, qing, ta shi zai ziyi de fangjian" ("yes, please, come in he's in his room go right up").

Tina smiled as she walked past her and went up to Mike's room she gently knocked on the door. Mike opened it surprised "Tina, what are you doing here?" he opened the door wider as she walked in past him.

"Can you erm shut the door please I have something I want to say" he did as she asked and sat on the bed facing her and watched as she placed a cd in his stereo "when it comes to you I'm not good at speaking so I thought the best way to tell you how I feel would be to sing". He nodded a little confusedly and waited as the music started to play. Tina twitched nervously as she waited for the first part to start.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you_

It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you

Tina smiled sweetly at Mike as she sang once he really heard the words she was singing a huge smile spread across his face.__

When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
All my wildest dreams came true

I need no soft lights to enchant me  
If you'll only grant me the right  
To hold you ever so tight  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you

Tina finished the song and stood nervously in front of Mike he seemed to go far to slow for her liking but eventually he stood up and walked the few steps closer to her. He gently cupped her cheek "you took your time didn't you" before she could reply he brought his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

They were lost in the feel of each others lips when a knock made them jump apart startling them both "Mike ni you lingyi yi ge pengyou zai kandao ni lai le" ("Mike another friend is here to see you come down").

**Ha-ha who could it be lol please review and you will find out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guy's thank you all so much for your reviews and I am sorry for not updating sooner been really busy hope it was worth the wait.**

**Also I wanna thank YOURDORKALWAYS again for editing this for me couldn't do this without you. **

**I do not own the characters or the song 'whatcha say' by Jason Derulo**

Mike shouted back that he would be one minute he instructed Tina to stay put as he left the room. Tina sat awkwardly on the bed waiting for him whilst Mike rushed downstairs he assumed it was Matt coming to see him so he was thinking of ways to get rid of him.

He stopped in shock as Artie sat patiently waiting near his front door with an unusual look on his face "hey Mike" Mike stared confusedly at him "hey Artie how did you know where I lived" Artie shrugged.

"I asked Matt I really needed a friend and all the others were busy so I was hoping we could hang" Artie rolled of his excuse not realizing that Tina was listening at the top of the stairs.

"Erm normally I would be willing to help a friend but I am kind of busy at the moment and it's not something I can just leave ok man" Artie's face turned into a frown 'I need to get him out the house before Tina knows he's here' he thought to himself.

"Please Mike I usually wouldn't come to you but I really need to talk to someone about me and Tina" Artie rolled a little closer he knew saying Tina's name would work and it did Mike became intensely focused on him now "what about Tina".

Artie smirked inside but kept his face neutral so Mike didn't become suspicious "I wanted to tell someone the real reason we broke up, I didn't want to say anything at first but I have to its eating me up inside".

Mike motioned for him to follow him into the living room neither boy's noticed Tina quietly coming down the stairs to listen. "Ok why did you guys break up" asked Mike 'because you were a two-timing bastard that's why' answer Mike in his head.

"Well I don't want to speak badly of her I mean she a nice person normally but when we were together she cheated on me at least five times" to say Mike was shocked was an understatement Artie's smirk inside grew wider as the desired effect he wanted appeared on Mike's face.

"Did she really do that, I mean it just doesn't seem like her" Artie nodded "yes she did she confessed it all to me just after we broke up I mean I knew about one that's why we broke up but she told me about the others as well"

Before either could say anything further Tina stormed into the room with tears streaming down her face "how can you say that" "Tina?" Artie was visibly shocked to see her there "what are you doing here?" he managed to ask.

Tina stormed up to him and slapped him across the face "how dare you say all that stuff about me when it was you who was cheating on me" she all but screamed at him Artie couldn't think of something to respond with so he simply stared at her in shock.

"What is going on" asked an extremely confused Mike "I saw him with another girl she was wrapped around him in the auditorium" she had managed to stop crying and was now standing strong in front of Artie.

"You saw that?" he asked she nodded Mike came up behind her "if that's true Artie then why are you telling me that it was Tina that cheated" Tina turned around "because he doesn't want us together that's why before I came here he told me he wanted me back and I told him where to go".

Tina turned back around to face Artie who looked extremely pissed he anger increased when he saw Mike wrapped his arms around Tina's waist "it's a little late isn't it" he rested his head on her shoulder at smirked at Artie.

"Tina I didn't know that you knew about that I am so sorry she meant nothing to me I was just really nervous about us I wanted us to go the whole way but I didn't want to mess it up and she came in and we started talking about it and she just came on to me" Artie said it in a rush Tina barely caught it all.

"well aren't I happy that you ruined everything between us on something that meant nothing" Tina stormed out and went back upstairs just as Mike's mother came in "what is going on in here" she asked.

Mike turned to Artie "leave" was his only command he turned back around to his mother "Artie is leaving now mum ok" she nodded as he past her and followed Tina upstairs.

The following day the glee club were in the rehearsal room Mr. Schu was at the front talking about some song number they were gonna do when Artie rolled in late. "Artie your late it's not like you is everything ok" Artie nodded as he wheeled himself up to Mr. Schu and whispered in his ear.

"Erm ok Artie sure" he turned to the rest of the class "guys Artie has asked to do a little number for us" he settled himself with the rest of the class as Artie wheeled himself in front of the rest.

"I know I have hurt somebody in here and I just want to make it right" he looked pointedly at Tina who gripped Mike's hand even tighter.

_Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?  
Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Jason Derulo)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_

I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else

Tina held his gaze as he sang at her Mike looked worriedly between them both.__

So, no, I know I should've treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever  
So let me in  
(Let me in)  
Give me another chance  
(Another chance)  
To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

Artie wheeled up close to her and poured all his emotion into the song everyone held their breaths as he stopped just a foot away from her.__

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?

How could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go?  
And ooh, what I'd do for one chance  
I just gotta let you know

I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you were meant to be together  
So let me in  
(Let me in)  
Give me another chance  
(Another chance)  
To really be your man

'Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
[From: .net/read/j/jason-derulo-lyrics/what_]  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?

Girl, tell me whatcha said  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I really need you in my life  
'Cause things ain't right, girl

Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said  
I really need you in my life  
'Cause things ain't right

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
(I just didn't know what to do)  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say?

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
(Well of course I did, baby)  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Mmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
(Well, of course it is)

Mmm whatcha say?  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
(Whatcha say?)  
Well of course you did  
Mmm whatcha say?  
(Whatcha say? Whatcha say?)  
Wh-wh-wh-what did she say?

When Artie finished everyone held their breath again waiting for the response. Mike couldn't take his gaze away from either one as he waited for her to move.

Eventually Tina stood and took a step closer to Artie whose smile seemed to grow as she came closer. Tina place a hand on his cheek and before anyone could comprehend what was happening she raised her hand and slapped him across the face and stormed off.

**Gonna leave it there please please review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy's thank you all so much for your reviews and I am sorry for not updating sooner been really busy hope it was worth the wait. **

**Also I wanna thank YOURDORKALWAYS again for editing this for me couldn't do this without you. **

**I do not own the characters or the song '**

Tina sighed at her phone for the hundredth time that week Artie sent her a text saying how sorry he was and asking for her forgiveness she was sat with Mike in his room "when will he give up" she asked to no one in particular.

Mike answered none the less by shrugging his shoulders "I don't know he must really love you" Tina turned to him shocked "well if he loved me he shouldn't of cheated on me" Mike put up his hands "I'm not defending him just giving a reason why he keeps texting you".

Tina sighed "yeah I know sorry for kicking off" he smiled and wrapped an arm around he shoulders "come on we best be getting to glee practice" she nodded and stood up and followed Mike out the room and out of the house.

The atmosphere seemed thick with tension in the choir room everyone held their breaths as they looked between Tina and Artie. Tina leaned on Mike's shoulders and gripped his hand tightly and looked straight ahead or at Mike.

Artie fixed his gaze mainly and solely on Tina no one and nothing could deter him from her. Mr. Schu could even feel the tension as he walked in it stopped him from his well thought out speech and he paused in front of the kids.

Everyone was silent and it was starting to get to someone quickly Mercedes shot up her hand startling Mr. Schu "erm…. Yes Mercedes" "I wanted to know if I could do a song I have been rehearsing it and I would really like to show to everyone".

Mr. Schu nodded and smiled as he took Mercedes seat and she took his spot in front of the gang "I hope you guys like it".

_Rachel...with my girl, Tina...Quinn. and Mercedes  
Charlie's Angels, Come on  
Uh uh uh_

Question: Tell me what you think about me  
I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings  
Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely  
When it's all over please get up and leave  
Question: Tell me how you feel about this  
Try to control me boy you get dismissed  
Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills  
Always 50/50 in relationships

Mercedes danced around the boys as the girls danced along to her.__

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

All the glee girls were now dancing around with Mercedes even Kurt as well the boys smiled and bobbed along.__

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Tell me how you feel about this  
Who would I want if I would wanna live  
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get  
Ladies, it ain't easy bein' independent  
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought  
Braggin' on that cash that he gave you is to front  
If you're gonna brag make sure it's your money you flaunt  
Depend on noone else to give you what you want

The shoes on my feet  
I've bought it  
The clothes I'm wearing  
I've bought it  
The rock I'm rockin'  
'Cause I depend on me  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
I'll buy it  
The house I live in  
I've bought it  
The car I'm driving  
I've bought it  
I depend on me  
(I depend on me)

Mercedes stood in front of Puck as she sang who seemed intent on only her. She walked up to him and dragged him up to dance as Rachel got Finn Tina got Mike, Santana got Matt, Quinn danced with Mr. Schu and Britney rolled Artie onto the floor even though he was very reluctant.__

All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that

Destiny's Child  
Wassup?  
You in the house?  
Sure 'nuff  
We'll break these people off Angel style

Child of Destiny  
Independent beauty  
Noone else can scare me  
Charlie's Angels

Woah  
All the women who are independent  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the honeys who makin' money  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
Throw your hands up at me  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
Throw your hands up at me

Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
_[repeat until fade]_

The music finished and the gang was laughing at the antics as the all patted Mercedes and cheered "wow Mercedes that was amazing just what we needed to start this off". The gang sat back down still laughing "ok guys now we had a lot of good duets this week you guys really seemed to put yourselves into it".

Everyone nodded "I am really proud of you guys now we are gonna work on the assignment that I set a few days ago when I assigned the duets not only were you to find a good duet and perform it but I also wanted to challenge you to see if you could find a song with a deep meaning behind it" again everyone nodded.

"Lets spend a little time rehearsing I know you guys have changed partners so I will give you a little time to practice" everyone paired off Tina gave Mike a kiss on the cheek before she left to join Mercedes whilst Puck came to him.

After half an hour Mr. Schu calls everyone back "ok who would like to go first" instantly Rachel and Kurt put their hands up" Mr. Schu nodded and took a seat as they came and stood up in front of everyone.

**There you go guys let me know please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guy's thank you all so much for your reviews and I am sorry for not updating sooner been really busy hope it was worth the wait. **

**Also I wanna thank YOURDORKALWAYS again for editing this for me couldn't do this without you. **

**I do not own the characters or the song ****"When You Believe" by Whitney Houston and 'Don't Hold Your Breath' by Nicole Scherzinger and the Wanted's 'Heart Vacancy'**

Rachael and Kurt sat on two stools as the music started "this is about the power of believing" said Kurt quickly.

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts, a hopeful song  
We barely understood_

Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could, oh yes

Rachael started singing everyone rolled their eyes at her seemingly flawless voice.__

There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

Both Kurt's and Rachael's voices floated together no one could deny they sound great together.__

Oh yeah, in this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'll say

There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

Both turned to each other and smiled. They arose and took slow steps towards the rest of glee.

_They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see the way, get through the rain  
A small but still, resilient voice  
Says hope is very near, oh_

There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

You will when you  
You will when you believe  
Just believe  
I believe, I believe  
Just believe  
You will when you believe

Everyone applauded appropriately none of them needed to be remind that both Kurt and Rachael were good singers.

Mr. Schu got up "well done guys I love the song choice" he patted them both on the back and pushed them slightly hinting for them to take their seats.

"Ok so anyone else like to show theirs" Mr. Schu sighed as Rachael and Kurt both shot their hands up again "anybody who hasn't had a turn already" Rachael and Kurt slowly lowered their hands.

"We'll go Mr. Schu" said Mercedes as she and Tina got up "ok good". Both girls faced the crowd "this song is about being with someone and still letting them be themselves no matter who they are" as Mercedes explained Tina looked at Mike to let him know this as for him.

_When you love someone so deeply  
They become your life  
It's easy to succumb to overwhelming fears  
inside  
Blindly I imagined I could  
Keep you under glass  
Now I understand to hold you  
I must open up my hands  
And watch you rise_

Mercedes sang the first verse everyone could feel the emotion coming from her voice. Tina stepped closer to sing the chorus with her.__

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

It was not Tina's turn to sing the next verse she stood near Mike and sang only to him. __

I have learned that beauty  
Has to flourish in the light  
Wild horses run unbridled  
Or their spirit dies  
You have given me the courage  
To be all that I can  
And I truly feel your heart will  
Lead you back to me when you're  
Ready to land

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

Both girls came together wrapping their arms around each other as the song poured out of them both.__

I can't pretend these tears  
Aren't over flowing steadily  
I can't prevent this hurt from  
Almost overtaking me  
But I will stand and say goodbye  
For you'll never be mine  
Until you know the way  
it feels to fly  
Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

Spread your wings and prepare to fly  
For you have become a butterfly  
Fly abandonedly into the sun  
If you should return to me  
We truly were meant to be  
So spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly  
So flutter through the sky  
Butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly  
Butterfly

Everyone cheered and clapped as the two girls took a bow "wow guys that was amazing I could really feel it coming through the songs. Before he could ask if anyone else would like to go next the bell rang "ok guys we will pick this up next time".

Everyone piled out of the room leaving Artie behind scowling Quinn returned back to get her bag when she noticed him "Artie are you ok" he nodded not really looking at her..

She sighed and sat down next to him "come on tell me" Artie sighed and told her everything that had been happening with Tina and Mike. She looked thoughtful for a second then an evil tint appeared in her eyes.

He looked at her quizzically "I have the best idea to get her back can you come to mine or do you need to get home" Artie thought for a moment and then took out his cell phone "hey mom, I'm not coming home till later gonna go over to a friends to help them with there studies ok" they was chatter on the other side then Artie hung up the phone.

"I can come" "good" she got up "come on" Artie followed her intrigued but with no idea what she had in mind.

**Hey sorry for all those who like Quinn but at the moment I don't like her too much so please don't hate me and review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently I have had a hard time with my writing on all my stories hope this makes up for it.**

**I don't own the JLS song 'Eyes wide shut' and The Wanted's 'Heart Vacancy'**

The whole group were sat in the choir room awaiting Mr. Schu Quinn and Artie sat near each other idly talking. Something that went unnoticed by the rest of the guys all of a sudden a hush fell over the group as Mr. Schu walked in with a new kid in tow.

"Sorry I am late guys I had a meeting with Principal Figgins I would like to introduce a new member of the team Sam Evans he has just transferred he is a member of the football team lets all make him feel welcome shall we".

"Thanks Mr. Schu I just wanted to say thanks for letting me join glee club" Sam said smiling "dude can you even sing, with that mouth it's huge" remarked puck.

Mr. Schu smirked at Sam and nodded who nodded back and looked at the band which started to play. Everyone cheered as they recognised the song Sam stood nervously waiting.

_They say that some things are too good to be true  
But I just hope they ain't talking about you  
I heard that everything must come to an end  
But I just can't imagine me without you_

Don't tell me I'm dreamin'  
Cause if I've been dreamin'  
I don't ever want to wake up _[2x]__  
So in love with this feelin'  
Tonight I'll be sleepin'  
Sleepin' with my eyes wide shut_

He started to loosed up as he saw the guys dancing and singing along with him he started to dance around.__

Out of sight they say out of mind  
But your image will remain til the end of time  
I'm strong but hearts are easy to break  
Don't want to fall if there ain't no one to catch me  
Me without you, me without you

Oh, I don't ever want to wake up

He moved closer to some of the girls pulling them up to dance with him he then moved some of the guys to.__

Don't tell me I'm dreamin'  
Cause if I've been dreamin'  
I don't ever want to wake up  
So in love with this feelin'  
Tonight I'll be sleepin'  
Sleepin' with my eyes wide shut

Everybody everywhere throw your hands in the air say yeah  
Go on put your hands high if you ain't sleepin' tonight say yeah

Everyone clapped and cheered Sam as the music finished Mr. Schu clapped him on the back "what a great way to start your 1st day in glee".

Everyone settled down welcoming Sam "right guys lets get on with our assignment who would like to go".

Puck and Mike raised there hands so Mr. Schu waved them down "this song is called 'heart vacancy' my the English group 'The Wanted' its about a guy telling a girl that even though she's been hurt before there is still a guy out there who will treat you right".

No one noticed Puck's eyes fixing on Mercedes as he explained Mike collected a stool for them both as the band started to play.

_I hear your heart cry for love,  
But you won't let me make it right.  
You were hurt, but I decided,  
That you were worth the fight.  
Every night, you lock up,  
You won't let me come inside.  
But the look in your eyes,  
As I can turn the tide._

Puck started singing he looked straight at Mercedes and this time everyone noticed.__

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I can tell you can fit one more.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I don't care who was there before.

I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.

Mike smiled at Tina she smiled back then Mike noticed Quinn who was sat behind Tina a little put a hand on Artie's shoulder in which he returned the grip. __

This ain't the Heartbreak Hotel,  
Even though I know it well.  
Those no shows, they sure tell,  
In the way you hold yourself.  
Don't you fret, should you get,  
Another cancellation.  
Give me a chance I'd make a,  
Permanent reservation.

In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
I can tell you can fit one more.  
Open up make a brand new start,  
I don't care who's stayed before.

I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.

When I, talk to you, on the phone,  
Listen close.

I hear your heart cry for love,  
Then you act like there's no room.  
Room for me, or anyone,  
"Don't disturb" is all I see.  
Close the door, turn the key,  
On everything that we could be.  
If loneliness would move out,  
I'd fill the vacancy.  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart,  
In your heart, in your heart, in your heart.

Everyone cheered as the song finished but then fell silent when Puck stepped up to Mercedes "look I know my reputation doesn't help any and I know you have little next to no reason to trust me but I swear to you now it didn't happen ok I would never want to hurt you in any way"

Mercedes shook her head Puck gripped her hands "I mean it girl ok what ever that chick said I did I didn't ok that night I didn't answer my phone was because I was with my mom and sister eating dinner at this restaurant I went to answer it but she pulled it out my hand"

She looked into his eyes he looked so sincere "ok Puck I'll believe you" a wash of relief flooded over him.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS" came a shout

**Dun dun dun lol I know I might have confused some of you sorry bout that next chap will be explained.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently I have been really busy with work thanks for all your patience.**

**I do not own 'you gotta be' by Des'ree**

Everyone turned to see Santana stood at the entrance of the classroom glaring daggers at Puck and Mercedes. She slowly sauntered up to them Puck stood in front of Mercedes to protect her.

"What the hell is going on you cant be serious you want this whale instead of a hot Latino who begs for it" Mercedes quickly stood and ran out the door in tears puck made to go after her before Kurt, Rachael and Tina said to leave it to them.

Puck turned to Santana and gave her an evil glare before sitting down next to Mike and Finn. Meanwhile Kurt, Rachael and Tina had found Mercedes in the girl's bathroom drying her eyes.

Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder "are you ok?" he asked she nodded "yeah it just hurt when she called me a whale but I will be ok she's just shouting her mouth of I know a way to show her who I am, will you guys help me".

All three nodded eagerly and leaned in close as she told them her plan. Later that night Puck sat in his car outside Mercedes house he couldn't knock on the door her mum was home so he waited catching glimpses of her every now and then.

A little while later Puck jumped as Mercedes knocked on his window he quickly rolled the window "hey Puck" Mercedes chuckled.

Puck quickly got out the car he looked back at the house and saw her mom watching the from the living room window. Mercedes followed his gaze and laughed "she doesn't trust boys with her baby girl".

Puck chuckled as he leaned back on his car and faced her "I came to see if you were ok you know after what Santana said" Mercedes smiled and brought her hand up to his face.

"I'm fine Puck it hurt for a minute then I realized that Santana has nothing on me and I have you so it's her loss" he smiled as he leaned into her hand and kissed her palm.

"Yeah you do I never thought that I would want to be with a girl like you … I mean a girl that is …. Erm" she stopped his rambling with a laugh.

"Its ok Puck I knew what you meant" he sighed with relief his mouth usually got him into trouble luckily she knew him well enough.

They talked for awhile longer until Mercedes mum called her in he kissed her goodbye on the cheek and she smiled as she watched him drive away.

The next day Mercedes came in a bit later than everyone else "Mercedes your late is everything ok" asked Mr. Schu.

She nodded and smiled "yeah Mr. Schu sorry I'm late but I have something to say to Santana if that's ok" Mr. Schu reluctantly nodded when he saw the determine look on her face.

"This is for you Santana" she said as the band started to play. Mercedes stood directly in front of Santana who defiantly stared back.__

Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
Stand up and be counted  
Don't be ashamed to cry 

_You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day _

_Herald what your mother said  
Readin' the books your father read  
Try to solve the puzzles in your own sweet time  
Some may have more cash than you  
Others take a different view  
My oh my heh, hey _

_You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

As Mercedes sang to Santana she could see her shuffling in her seat uncomfortable.__

Don't ask no questions, it goes on without you  
Leaving you behind if you can't stand the pace  
The world keeps on spinning  
You can't stop it, if you try to  
This time it's danger staring you in the face  
Oh oh oh Remember 

_Listen as your day unfolds  
Challenge what the future holds  
Try and keep your head up to the sky  
Lovers, they may cause you tears  
Go ahead release your fears  
My oh my heh, hey, hey _

_You gotta be  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day  
You gotta be bad, you gotta be bold  
You gotta be wiser, you gotta be hard  
You gotta be tough, you gotta be stronger  
You gotta be cool, you gotta be calm  
You gotta stay together  
All I know, all I know, love will save the day_

__ The music finished and everyone cheered "here's the thing Santana I know I don't look like you and that's ok I am who I am and I love who I am I don't need to be a fashion model and I don't want to be".

She came right up to Santana who was trying unsuccessfully to not cry "I know this attitude you have is just a front inside you want to be like me cause I'm not fake I love who I am and I don't care if anyone else does and I think your not being true to yourself so you try to put everyone down. I just want you to know I am here for you if you ever need someone to talk to or just chill with I am there".

Santana was now crying as she slowly stood up and wrapped her arms around Mercedes and squeezed tight. Mercedes hugged her back whilst Santana whispered in her ear "thank you".

**I know it's a little shorter than normal but I didn't want to over do it let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently I have been really busy with work thanks for all your patience. I hope this is worth of it.**

**I do not own 'Te Amo' by Rihanna**

Santana stood nervously at Mercedes door she wanted to knock but there was always something stopping her. Soon the decision was taken from her as a car pulled up an a woman stepped out.

"Hello can I help you?" she asked Santana sighed 'no going back now' she thought "yeah I was wondering if Mercedes was home" the woman smiled as she walked up the pathway with a bag of groceries.

She opened the door with Santana's help "Mercedes! You have a visitor" Mercedes came down the stairs and stopped in shock as she saw Santana. She showed the very nervous girl to her room.

"So Santana what's up?" she asked as she sat down on the bed Santana followed suit she fidgeted with her hands before finally looking at Mercedes.

She took a deep breath "Well I was thinking about what you sang and said the other day and I wanted to ask for your help" Mercedes nodded "I want to tell the truth to everyone about me but I don't know how".

Mercedes looked puzzled "the truth about what Santana" she could see Santana fidgeting even more so she took one of the hands into her own.

Santana looked into Mercedes eyes and broke down "I can't take it any more I am sick of lying of being who I'm not and putting up this front all the time I want to be myself the real me just like you".

Mercedes smiled "well start small just tell me then we will go from there ok" Santana nodded "Ok well the truth is ... I'm gay" Mercedes looked shocked but then everything clicked.

"Oh Santana you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are or who you like we all love you for who you are and so should you" Mercedes enveloped her into a hug and held her as Santana cried.

The next day Mercedes and Santana sat next to each other Santana was nervously bobbing her leg whilst Mercedes held her hand tightly.

Puck sat on the other side of Mercedes holding her other hand Mercedes and Santana received several weird looks from the others but they simply ignored them. Soon Miss Pillsbury walked in "hi guys Mr. Schuester can't make it today due to a meeting so I offered to come and help".

Mercedes shot her hand up "oh yes Mercedes what is it?" Mercedes and Santana both stood up and walked up to the front "well Santana has something she wants to say to everyone".

Santana looked at Mercedes then took a deep breath "I wanted all of you guys to know something about me" she looked back at Mercedes who gave her a comforting smile to which she returned.

"I just wanted you all to know who the real me is and I thought the best way was to sing it" she said in a rush. Mercedes returned to her seat as the music started.

_"Te amo, te amo," she says to me  
I hear the pain in her voice  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead  
That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over_

Then she said "te amo"  
Then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no, she cried "te amo"  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go

Everyone gasped as they realized the meaning in the song Santana nervously waited for the looks of disgust.__

My soul is awry, without asking why  
I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?  
Think it means "I love you"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?

Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe  
I hold her hand, I got no choice  
Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave  
She's begging me and asking why it's over

Then she said "te amo"  
Then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no, she cried "te amo"  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go

Santana smiled as the whole group smiled and sang along with her Mercedes and the rest of the girls even came up and sang with her.__

My soul is awry, without asking why  
I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?  
Think it means "I love you"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?

Listen we can dance, but you gotta watch your hands  
Watch me all night, I'm movin' to the light because I understand  
That we all need love and I'm not afraid  
I feel the love, but I don't feel that way

Then she said "te amo"  
Then she put her hand around my waist  
I told her no, she cried "te amo"  
I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go

My soul is awry, without asking why  
I said, "te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?  
Think it means "I love you"  
Don't it mean "I love you"?

Think it means "I love you"  
I love you  
Te amo, te amo  
Don't it mean I love you?

Everyone came down for a group hug with Santana in the middle with tears flowing down her face. Soon the group opened up and Mercedes smiled at Santana "see girl I told you we love you no matter what".

Everyone nodded their agreement which made Santana laugh and cry at the same time Mercedes hugged her again as the rest joined in.

**Love or hate let me know and I am sorry if its short.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently I have had a real hard time getting the inspiration for this and a few of my other ones.**

**Only a few more chaps left of this story though sad to say**

**I do not own Jesse McCartney's 'Beautiful Soul'**

Several weeks had passed since Santana came out first to the glee club then slowly to the rest of the school she was pleasantly surprised that no one seems to care. Not like she thought they would, she had imagined they would be screaming at her calling her names but nothing happened.

She felt powerful and beautiful like never before Brittany was still confused about what she wants and Santana was learning to accept that maybe Brittany would never want Santana like that.

Mercedes and Santana were now the best of friends Santana couldn't think how she managed without Mercedes for so long.

"Hey girl" greeted Mercedes as Santana joined her at her locker "hey are we still on tonight" queried Santana.

Mercedes smiled and nodded before blushing "yeah my mom left this morning so we have the house for four days" Santana nodded and hooked her arm in with Mercedes and smiled as they walked towards the choir room.

Puck smiled as he saw Mercedes walk up to him and sit down "hey babe" he greeted as he leant over and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled back at him "hey".

Mr. Schu walked in "alright guys we have had an interesting week and I want to continue this feeling we need to open up more say what really gets us going". Kurt and Rachel jumped up and down in joy whilst everyone else groaned.

Later that night Santana and Mercedes sat in their PJ's on Mercedes bed "so what do you want to start with" Mercedes blushed as she whispered to in Santana's ear causing Santana to laugh.

"Mercedes we are alone in the house there is no need to whisper" laughed Santana Mercedes blushed again "I know but I'm not use to talking about this stuff with anyone".

Santana smiled and wrapped her arm across Mercedes shoulder "yeah I know but if you want it to go right you need to know, if at any time you get too uncomfortable I'll stop ok" Mercedes nodded.

They spent the entire night talking finally falling asleep in the early hours both struggled to get up on time the next day.

The entire gang sat in the choir room talking loudly until Mr. Schu started talking "ok guys I know I only set this yesterday but does anyone have any idea's so far" he smiled as Puck shot his hand up.

"I have a song Mr. Schu" he said whilst standing up "this is for Mercedes to show you how I am feeling right now" Mercedes blushed as everyone turned and smiled at her.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Puck smiled at Mercedes blush as she ducked her head Santana nudged her arm and smirked.__

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon lets try

He strummed away on his guitar whilst looking at Mercedes never taking his eyes away from hers.__

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

You beautiful soul, yeah.

Everyone cheered and clapped as he finished his song and put down his guitar before sitting back down next to Mercedes who reached over and kissed him.

"Puck that was great I'm sure Mercedes agreed as well" everyone chuckled as Mercedes blushed and nodded.

Mr. Schu looked distracted towards the door for a second before turning back to the class "right I'm not going to call on anyone else I am finishing class early so you can work on your songs" before anyone could say anything Mr. Schu grabbed up his things and literally ran out of the room.

Everyone shared confused looks as they slowly collected their things and left Puck, Mercedes, Mike and Tina all left together "so dude we still on for tonight" Puck asked looking back at Mike.

Mike nodded "yep the big double date looking forward to it" Tina nodded eagerly as Mercedes blushed "yeah it should be a very special night" she added.

Puck looked at her suspiciously but she turned her head away to nervous to say anything more and knowing she would if she looked at him too much.

**Let me know really struggling with it now love or hate**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently I have had a real hard time getting the inspiration for this and a few of my other ones.**

**Only one more chaps left of this story though sad to say I also don't own the amazing songs 'One and the same' by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez and 'Glad you came' by The Wanted.**

Mercedes fumbled with her hair and clothes for the 100th time that night, it was the second to last night of her being alone her mum doesn't come back for another night.

Tonight was the night of the big double date plus she had something major planned for Puck later on she hoped it all went ok.

She checked herself in the mirror one last time before going downstairs she was dressed in black pants and a purple off the shoulder top. She looked at the clock and sighed she was early half an hour early Puck was gonna come for her at 7.

She sat down on the couch and sighed but then jumped when she heard a knock on the door. She checked the time it was still only half 6 she opened the door and smiled.

"Puck your early" she greeted as she moved aside to allow him to come in he smiled at her as he kissed her before walking passed.

He was dressed in his usual black jeans with a black button up shirt "well I know you, let me guess you've been ready for 10 to 15 minutes already" Mercedes blushed causing Puck to laugh.

"That's what I thought" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He took her hand and guided her towards the door "Come on babe lets get going".

All four of them sat around a small table at breadstick's they were all enjoying themselves talking and joking about Rachel's latest shenanigans.

"I mean I know the girl can sing but does she have to show of I mean we know nothing about writing songs and who know if her songs will be any good we want to win not be laughed off the stage" complained Puck.

Mercedes, Tina and Mike all nodded and agreed before turning the conversation onto something much more fun.

"So who's gonna be the first to do karaoke" asked Mike as he looked between all his friends Mercedes and Tina looked at each other and smirked and walked up to the mic's.

They spoke to the DJ and then took their stance both boys looked on with a smile as the music started playing.

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! **_

_**La, La, La, La, La**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! **_

_**La, La, La, La, La**_

_**[Tina]**_

_**You come from here,**_

_**I come from there. **_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**You rock out in your room,**_

_**I rock a world premiere.**_

_**We're more alike than**_

_**Anybody could ever tell**_

_**(Ever tell)**_

Mercedes and Tina danced and sang in harmony.

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**Friday, we're cool,**_

_**Monday, we're freaks.**_

_**[Tina:]**_

_**Sometimes we rule,**_

_**Sometimes we can't even speak.**_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**But we kick it off,**_

_**Let loose, and LOL**_

_**(LOL)**_

_**[Tina:]**_

_**It may seem cliché**_

_**For me to wanna say that your not alone**_

_**(That your not alone)**_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**And you can call me uncool**_

_**But it's a simple fact I got your back**_

_**[Tina:]**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah **_

Both boys clapped along with everyone else in the place they enjoyed the girls singing.

_**[Both:]**_

_**'Cause we're one and the same**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**One and the same **_

_**I think we're almost legendary.**_

_**You and me the perfect team**_

_**Chasing down the dream**_

_**We're one and the same!**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**La, La, La, La, La**_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**I'm kinda like you,**_

_**Your kinda like me.**_

_**[Tina:]**_

_**We write the same song**_

_**In a different key**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**It's got a rhythm, you and me **_

_**Can get along **_

_**(Get along)**_

_**[Tina:]**_

_**And it may seem cliché**_

_**For me to wanna say**_

_**That your not alone **_

_**(Here I go again)**_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**And you can call me uncool**_

_**But it's a simple fact**_

_**I still got your back (yeah)**_

_**(I still got you're back) **_

_**[Both:]**_

_**'Cause we're one and the same**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**One and the same **_

_**I think we're almost legendary**_

_**You and me the perfect team**_

_**Shaking up the scene,**_

_**We're one and the same!**_

_**[Mercedes:] (Yeah, yeah)**_

_**[Tina:]**_

_**Cause we're one and the same...**_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**[Tina:]**_

_**One and the same...**_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**We're something more than momentary!**_

_**[Tina:]**_

_**Cause we're one... **_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**[Tina:]**_

_**Cause we're one...**_

_**[Mercedes:]**_

_**Were anything but ordinary**_

_**You and me the perfect team**_

_**Chasing down the dream **_

_**Ohm,**_

_**You and me the perfect team**_

_**Shaking up the scene,**_

_**We're one and the same!**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! **_

_**La, La, La, La, La **_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

The girls bowed as the restaurant erupted in applause they giggled as the returned to their seats "wow" was the only word that came from both boys.

"Now its your turn" challenged Mercedes looking at Mike and Puck both boys looked at her then smirked before rising to the challenge and getting up.

"This is for our two luscious ladies sat over there" said Puck on the mic pointing to Mercedes and Tina who blushed and tried to hide away.

_**(Puck)**_

_**The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come out**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**(Mike)**_

_**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**_

_**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**_

_**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**_

_**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**_

Mike looked straight at Tina as he sang causing her to blush and Mercedes to smirk and nudge her.

_**(Puck)**_

_**Turn the lights out now**_

_**Now I'll take you by the hand**_

_**Hand you another drink**_

_**Drink it if you can**_

_**Can you spend a little time,**_

_**Time is slipping away from us so stay,**_

_**Stay with me I can make,**_

_**Make you glad you came**_

_**(Both)**_

_**The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come out**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**(Puck)**_

_**You cast a spell on me, spell on me**_

_**You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**_

_**And I decided you look well on me, well on me**_

_**So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**_

Puck stepped down of the stage and walked to Mercedes as he sang she also tried to hide from him but her pulled her up to dance with him as Mike did the same.

_**(Mike)**_

_**Turn the lights out now**_

_**Now I'll take you by the hand**_

_**Hand you another drink**_

_**Drink it if you can**_

_**Can you spend a little time,**_

_**Time is slipping away from us so stay,**_

_**Stay with me I can make,**_

_**Make you glad you came**_

_**(Both)**_

_**The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come out**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**So glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**The sun goes down**_

_**The stars come out**_

_**And all that counts**_

_**Is here and now**_

_**My universe will never be the same**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

_**I'm glad you came**_

Everyone cheered as the boys finished the song both girls hugged their boyfriends and gave them a kiss.

Later that night after they finished their meals Puck and Mercedes said good bye to Mike and Tina and headed off back to Mercedes house.

Puck stopped outside the house and turned of f the engine "here you go babe" he smiled at her then frowned "you ok?" he asked concern lacing his voice.

Mercedes smiled timidly at him "yeah erm …. Would you like to come inside?" she asked quietly looking down at her hands.

Puck smiled at her shyness he took one of her hands in his causing her to look at him he smiled at her and nodded.

She smiled back as they both got out the car and walked into her house Puck sat down on the couch expecting Mercedes to follow him when she didn't he looked up at her in confusion.

"I was hoping we could go upstairs to my room" she explained Puck raised his eyebrows in shock he stood up and took hold of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? We don't have to do anything you don't want too" he asked Mercedes bit her lip and blushed before stepping closer and kissing him.

She pulled back and nodded before guiding him upstairs.

**Let me know what you think please love or hate**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated recently I have had a real hard time getting the inspiration for this and a few of my other ones.**

**Here it is the last chap sorry it's been so long in its coming I hope it's worth the wait.**

**I don't own the amazing song 'I melt' by Rascal Flatts and 'What makes you beautiful' by One Direction.**

Puck smiled down at Mercedes as she slept in his arms he had never been with someone like Mercedes before and he can't believe how long it took for them to get together but he was glad he did.

Mercedes had been the best he had ever had and he was gonna make sure he was the only one he was ever gonna have again.

She stirred in his arms as the sunlight from the open window hit her face he chuckled as she grumbled and hid her face more into his chest.

At his chuckle she opened her eyes and looked up at his smiling face "morning beautiful" he said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Morning" she greeted as she stretched "Last night was ….." she trailed off she didn't know how to end that sentence she couldn't think of an appropriate word for it amazing just didn't cover it.

"Amazing, fantastic, mind blowing" he added helping her find the right word she laughed at him "all of the above" she said before kissing him.

The past few weeks had flown by Puck and Mercedes spent every minute alone they could memorizing each others bodies as best they could now that her mother was home they didn't have as much alone time as they would of liked.

They now sat in the choir room with the rest of the gang waiting for Mr Schu they started to get a little worried when ten minutes into the lesson he still hadn't shown up.

Mr Schu was always punctual and would be annoyed when you weren't so the fact that he was late was cause for concern.

Most kids would take it as a chance to goof of but considering whom their teacher was they had a bad feeling something was wrong.

The all decided to go find him they were surprised to find him stood in the parking lot with Miss Pillsbury. Since their club was after school the parking lot was deserted expect for some of their cars and themselves.

"Emma I need to show you how I feel" he said before the band from glee club suddenly appeared and started to play.

_When you light those candles__  
__up there on that mantel setting the__  
__mood__  
__I just lye there starring silently__  
__preparing to love on you_

He looked straight into her eyes and held her hands __

_Well I can feel the heat from across the__  
__room__  
__ain't it wild what a little flame can make__  
__you want to do___

_Chorus__  
__I melt__  
__Everytime you look at me that way__  
__It never fails any time any place__  
__This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt__  
__I melt_

He made sure she saw everything he was feeling for her but both jumped in as the glee club started to harmonise with him. He smiled gratefully at them whilst Emma just looked on speechless.__

_Don't know how you do it__  
__I love the way I lose it everytime__  
__What's even better is knowing that forever your all mine__  
__The closer you get the more my body aches__  
__One little stare from you is all it takes___

_Chorus__  
__I melt__  
__Everytime you look at me that way__  
__It never fails any time any place__  
__This burn in me is the coolest thing that i'v ever felt__  
__I melt__  
__I melt__  
__Everytime you look at me that way__  
__It never fails any time any place__  
__This burn in me is the coolest thing that I've ever felt__  
__I melt_

___Everytime you look at me that way__  
__I melt, I melt_

The music stopped and Will stood panting waiting nervously infront of Emma as she looked from him to the kids and back to him.

She stood up and walked to him and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The whole gang cheered and clapped as they watched their two teachers embrace.

They made their way back to the choir room with Mr Schu and Miss Pillsbury following them close behind holding hands as they went.

"First of all I want to say thank you all for what you did out there I was completely surprised" everyone cheered again as both teachers blushed.

"Secondly I am feeling in a good mood so today if anyone would like to perform them come on up and be my guest. He sat down next to Miss Pillsbury near the piano he looked expectantly at the kids.

Before Rachael could put her hand up Puck and Mike both asked if they could Mr Schu nodded and both boys took their place infront of everyone.

"This is for Mercedes and Tina, Mercedes I know your not the usual girl everyone sees me with and I know you second guess yourself and us at times but this is to show you that you are beautiful to me" Puck explained to a blushing Mercedes Santana sat beside her smirking as she nudged her friend.

"Tina this is just to show you more of how I feel about you" explained Mike blushing a little himself at Tina who just smiled at him.

(Puck)

_You're insecure__  
__Don't know what for__  
__You're turning heads when you walk through the door__  
__Don't need make up__  
__To cover up__  
__Being the way that you are is enough___

_(Mike)_

_Everyone else in the room can see it__  
__Everyone else but you_

Puck and Mike looked directly at their girls blanking out everyone else as they sang.__

_[Chorus]__  
__Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__If only you saw what I can see__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
__You don't know__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__But that's what makes you beautiful___

_(Mike)_

_So c-come on__  
__You got it wrong__  
__To prove I'm right I put it in a song__  
__I don't why__  
__You're being shy__  
__And turn away when I look into your eyes_

Mike took Tina's hand and pulled her up and started to dance around with her Puck followed his lead and grabbed Mercedes soon all the rest of glee followed them.__

_(Puck)_

_Everyone else in the room can see it__  
__Everyone else but you___

_[Chorus]__  
__Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__If only you saw what I can see__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
__You don't know__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh oh__  
__But that's what makes you beautiful___

_[Bridge]__  
__Nana Nana Nana Nana__  
__Nana Nana Nana Nana__  
__Nana Nana Nana Nana___

_(Puck)_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__You don't know you're beautiful___

_[Chorus]__  
__Baby you light up my world like nobody else__  
__The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed__  
__But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell__  
__You don't know__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__If only you saw what I can see__  
__You'll understand why I want you so desperately__  
__Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe__  
__You don't know__  
__You don't know you're beautiful__  
__Oh, oh__  
__But that's what makes you beautiful_

Everyone cheered and clapped as the music faded Tina and Mercedes kissed their fella's and blushed at the jeers from the gang as they did.

Once club was over Mike, Tina, Puck and Mercedes walked out of the parking lot together the couples said there goodbyes and parted ways to go to their own cars.

Tina and Mercedes stopped both men on the way and kissed them before bringing their lips to the boys ears and whispering 'I love you'.

Both Mike and Puck lit up like a christmas tree before crashing their lips on their girl's lips in a seering kiss.

**There it is I hope I haven't disappointed anybody hope you all love it and thank you all again for reading please review.**


End file.
